el nuevo TFI
by Clara Nishisawa
Summary: wiiii holis qui estoy con otr fic OWO: clara es llamada para formar parte del equipo aleman se enfrentara a retos pero con sus nuevos compañeros ganaremos el TFI!


Clara:ola ola ola!

Mara:otro fic! O`_´O sabes que tienes que continuar 3! fic ¬¬

Clara:si lo se pero se me vino a la cabeza este fic :3

Mara:-.-U di el disclamanier

Clara:okas :3 **inazuma eleven no me pertenece le pertenece a level 5**

.-.-.-.

POV Clara:

bueno toda esta historia empezo una tarde de entrenamiento habiamos terminado el entrenamiento y yo una chica de pelo castaño hasta las caderas ojos verde esmeralda piel clara y delgada estaba hablando animadamente con haruna otonashi mi mejor amiga cuando el entrenador kuduo vino

Fin POV clara:

Kuduo:ahm...clara nishisawa esta carta es para ti pero no entiendo nada

Clara:que pone?

Kuduo:'m gute deutsche Team-Coach und ich möchte den Test klar kam Nishisawa eingeben

Todos:*grannnnn signo de interrogacion en la cabeza*

se oye un grito

Clara:kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa no puede ser no puede ser

Midorikawa:sabes lo que pone

Clara:sip dice Buenas soy el entrenador del equipo aleman y me gustaria que clara nishisawa viniera a la prueba para entrar

Todos:O.O...FELICIDADES!

Clara:gracias chicos! :3

Haruna:eso quiere decir que te iras a alemania

Clara:sep

Kuduo:esto se debe a que el segundo TFI ya que ahora aceptan chicas

Clara:ya era hora -con una venita en la cabeza-

Todos:-.-U

Clara:-coge la carta-me tengo que ir...mañana

Midorikawa:tan pronto

Clara:parece que si asi que me voy a prepararme chaito chicos

Endo:clara...

Clara:sep?

Endo:espero que nos veamos en la final-con una de sus tipicas sonrisas-

Clara:si yo tambien-con una sonrisa-

-estrechan la mano y clara de va-

Todos:adios!

En el dia siguiente:(tengo prisa?)

en el aeropuerto:

los chicos de inazuma habian echo una pancarta que pone ESPERO QUE NOS VEAMOS EN LA FINAL! con las o como un balon de futbol

Clara:adios chicos les echare de menos!-se sube al habian con sus maletas

En el avion:

Clara:-coge el celular y marca un numero-edrie? ah hola hermanito...si tambien te echo de menos pero voy para alla asi que prepara una habitacion...si yo tambien te quiero chao hermano :3-apaga el celular-

ya en alemania:

Clara estaba andando tranquilamente por las calles de alemania cuando se paro delante de una casa la casa no era una mansion pero si era grande

Clara:-toca la puerta-

-la puerta se abre sola y esta todo oscuro-

Clara:-entra lentamente-

-de repente se encienden la luces y se lñanza confeti y una pancarta que pone BIENVENIDA AL HOGAR!-

Clara:Gracias

Edrie:de nada nee-chan -dijo un chico de cabellos rubios ojos bicolor piel clara y delgado-

Odrie:exacto crei que nuncaaaaaa volverias -.-dijo un chicos de cabellos rubios pero este con flequillo,ojos bicolor,piel clara y delgado exactamente igual que edrie-

Ziori:te echamos de menos-dijo un chico de cabellos azules ojos rojizos piel tostada y delgado-

Matthew:mucho-a este ya le conocen pero lo dire igual un chico de cabellos rosa palido ojos verde azulados piel clara y delgado-

Kiyoshi:no te vuelvas a ir nee-san!-dijo un chico de cabellos rosa,ojos castaños,piel clara y delgado-

Clara:okas saben por que estoy aqui verdad?

Todos:sep

Kiyoshi:vas hacer la prueba para el equipo aleman :3

Clara:exacto

Edrie:pues entonce descansa tu habitacion esta lista

Clara:sep estoy tan cansada que me caigo aqui mismo-se cae al suelo dormida-

Odrie:O_O la llevare a su habitacion edrie tu coge las maletas-coge a clara y la lleva arriba-

Edrie:ok-coge las maletas y las lleva arriba-

al dia siguiente:

Clara:KYAAAAAAAAA-se levanta de un golpe-

Edrie:-con un mazo en la mano-TE VIOLARON?ESTAS BIEN?LES MATARE?MUERTEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Clara:no estoy bien...PERO LLEGO TARDE A LA PRACTICA-se va corriendo al baño-

en la cocina:

Kiyoshi:va tarde verdad -.-

Ziori:si

clara baja corriendo se mete dos tostadas en la boca y se va corriendo

Todos:buena suerte!

En la caseta de seleccion:

Clara:LO SIENTOOOOOOO'm spät(traduccion:lo siento llego tarde)

todo el mundo se queda callado y sorprendido por que..ERA LA PRIMERA CHICA QUE VENIA CON UN UNIFORME DE SOCCER

Susumi:por fin otra chica-dijo un chica de pelo azulado hasta media espalda,ojos negros-piel clara y delgado-

Sasumi:sep ya estaba arta de tanta actitud de machitos ¬¬-dijo una chica pelirroja hasta las caderas,ojos violetta,piel clara y delgado-

Todos:ehhhh!? ¬¬

Lion:pues vaya que importa una chica que juega soccer eso es una mutacion genetica-dijo un chico de pelo castaño ojos castaños piel morena y delgado-

Clara:y tu quien se supone que eres

Lion:Lion shasagashi y creo que las chicas solo deben animarnos

Las tres:machista!

Lion:un poco-con una sonrisa arrogante-

Asel:paren!-dijo un chico de cabelllos blancos ojos negros piel palida y delgado-

Clara:y tu eres :3

Asel:Asel shasagashi

Clara:son hermanos!

Ambos:si

Clara:son totalmente diferentes

mario:yo soy mario mutsumi-dijo un chico de cabellos negros ojos rojos piel clara y delgado-

Sirio:yo soy Sirio amirio-dijo un chico de lentes ojos avellana pelo rubio hasta los hombros piel clara y delgado-

Gabi:yo soy Gabriel garcia-dijo un chico de cabellos verdes ojos morados piel clara-

Zack:yo soy Zack simons-dijo un chico pequeño ojos verdes cabellos con distintos tonos de castaño piel clara-

Mel:yo soy mel sairo-dijo un chico de pelo castaño ojos violetta piel clara-

Derek:yo soy Derek crash-dijo un chicos de cabellos violetta ojos dorados piel clara-

Michel:yo soy michel uzumaki-dijo un chico de cabellos rubios ojos rojo esmaralda piel clara-

Ismael:yo soy ismael Aster de kragti-dijo un chico de pelo castaño oscuro ojos rosa piel clara y delgado-

Rinaldo:yo soy rinaldo akasuki-dijo un chico de cabellos gris ojos azules piel clara y delgado-

Clara:un gusto soy clara nishisawa

alguien entra por la puerta

Entrandor:hallo, ich bin dein Trainer sahgishi nakata(traduccion:hola soy vuestro entranador shagishi nakata)

Todos:Trainer Geschmack(traduccion:un gusto entrenador)

Entrenador:ahora haran un partido de practica

Todos:si!

Asi quedaron:EQUIPO A:

Delantera:Lion,mario Mediocampo:mel y derek Defensa:rinaldo Portero:Gabi

Equipo B:Delantera:Asel,Ismael Medio campo:Michel,Sirio Defensa:clara Portero:Zack

Lion da la patada inical

Lion:-se la pasa a mario-

Mario:-corre hacia la porteria esquivando a Michel y Sirio-bomba intangible-Mario tira el balon desaparece y va hacia la porteria-

Clara:no les dejare pasar proteccion pingüina-clara silba aparecen 6 pingüinos con sus picos se clavan al pecho de clara y de los pies sale un escudo que es imposible de romper lo quita-

Todos los del equipo a:pero que..

Clara:esto solo acaba de empezar!

.-.-.-.

Clara:yupiiiiii primer cap

¿les gusto?

¿quieren conti?

¿golpeare a lion?

¿ganara el equipo B?

¿Ganara el equipo A?

¿me dan helado?

Dejen reviews! ^^


End file.
